


Some Like It Rough

by LightSage89



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura had never had someone give her the pounding she wanted, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lotor has never had someone who actually wants to sleep with him, Past Sexual Issues, Proposed Royal Alliance, Rough Sex Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, minor shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSage89/pseuds/LightSage89
Summary: As a princess, Allura had never had trouble finding a lover. The trouble was that all of her former lovers had been so scared of hurting the princess that they had never satisfied her. So she had been forced to listen to her handmaid’s gossiping about their partners and thinking that she would never have someone who could give her what she wanted. Perhaps maybe falling in love with a fierce half-Galra would finally give her the satisfaction that she craved.As a half-breed, Lotor has never felt desired by any woman before. The court prostitutes that he's taken to bed before have only done so because he was the prince and didn't even pretend to enjoy it. And now after thousands of deca-phoebs, Lotor honestly can't believe that anyone would desire him. Royal Alliance aside, Allura can't actually want to mate with him... right?Contains explicit sexual content of the Lotura variety.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Some Like It Rough

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a “No Colony AU”, basically that Lotor never formed the Altean colony.

Once again, Allura, the princess of Altea, had found herself with a lover who was so gentle that he had barely made her feel anything at all.

Certainly, he was a nice young man, the son of one of the noble houses of Altea and certainly the sort of young man who would actually be eligible to take her hand in marriage. But Allura was just left bored. No matter how many times she had whispered into his ear “Harder. Faster.” He had simply refused to heed her commands.

It was maddening. Sometimes Alteans could find this problem when they chose to mate with other species. Other species could look at the Alteans and think that they were small and weak and liable to break in half if they were treated too roughly. But Alteans were anything but. There were very few species out there who could actually match an Altean in pure strength. One would think that a fellow Altean would understand that their women could handle a bit of roughness in the bedroom. For the most part, other Alteans did understand this.

The real problem was that Allura is a princess, the sole heir to the Altean royal family and was, therefore, precious to her people. So she was treated as a fragile princess even though she was far from that.

So she was often left with finding pleasure at her own hands, or overhearing the salacious tales whispered by her handmaids when they believed that Allura was not listening.

“You will never believe who I managed to get into bed with l ast night .” One of Allura’s handmaids whispered to her fellows while they cleaned Allura’s room, without realizing that the princess was literally around the corner sitting in her lounge. “A Galra soldier!”

The other handmaids giggled or gasped at the information. Because the Galra were members of the Voltron alliance, it was not terribly uncommon for relations to happen between the two species. In fact, it was a very well known fact that the Galra king was married to an Altean woman. But any Altean admitting to bedding a Galra still drew feelings of envy from the others. Out of all the species that Alteans had regular contact with, the Galra were the most fierce, and that ferocity extended to their mating habits. If the girl was telling the truth, she almost certainly had the marks on her body still from the Galra’s claws.

“What was it like? Tell us!” One of the other girls gasped.

Allura leaned forward, just enough for her to glance around the corner. The handmaid smiled as she pulled down the collar of her modest dress to reveal more than just bruises, but what looked like the markings of sharp teeth on her neck and, perhaps, the beginning of claw marks on her shoulder. “He was a wild one.” The handmaid whispered, grinning. “But it’s true what they say… once you are that into it, the difference between pleasure and pain no longer matters. You just want to feel more.”

That was over ten thousand deca-phoebes ago.

And even just a few movements ago, Allura would have never dreamed of bedding a Galra. Sure, it had been something that had left her curious at the time, but the war against the Galra had nearly drained her of all desire to take one to bed.

That was… until she had found herself in a position of getting to know Prince Lotor, the sole heir to Zarkon and the Galra throne. He was all of the ferocity of the Galra tempered by the calm reasoning of his Altean heritage. She had started out thinking that he was nothing more than a warmongering Galra, but as she took the time to get to know him, she saw that he was anything but warmongering. Even when they had been adversaries, he had never done much damage to any of them. Mainly because he had his sights set on bigger things than his father’s obsession with Voltron and the Black Lion. From the beginning, Lotor’s only goal was to find a way to bring the Galra war to an end. That was exactly the thing that Allura wanted to. Once she saw that they had the same goal, she allowed herself to consider him an ally.

And once he was an ally, she began to see clearly that he was absolutely not like his father. He was a fierce warrior and a brilliant commander, but she saw the other sides of him. The thoughtful philosopher. The daring explorer. A student of history and culture. A true prince with just as noble a disposition as any of the noble sons vying for her hand back on Altea.

Even before she had learned that the non-Galra part of his heritage was Altean, she had been deeply impressed by those qualities. Over time, that appreciation had turned into fascination, and had morphed into the seeds of romance and the desire to press him on his proposals for a royal alliance. He had proposed the royal alliance between them tentatively at first, but once he had killed his father and taken over the Galra throne, mentions of their alliance started to become more common.

Marriage to Emperor Lotor. When he first brought it up, she had been as disturbed as her fellow Paladins were. Now she was practically giddy with the thought. And even more than that, she was giddy with the thought of their relationship in the bedroom. Surely Emperor Lotor respected her and her strength enough to understand that his Galra ferocity would be exactly the thing that she wanted when they mated.

She would also gladly accept gentleness from him, but she wanted to finally feel something other than feather light touches and shallow thrusts. It was easy to imagine him in her bedroom right now, trapping her under his strong and lean body. How he would bite into the tender flesh of her neck and shoulders with his sharp teeth leaving the marks of his love on her skin. How his hand with extended claws would reach up under her nightdress, pressing down firmly on her clit and breaching her body.

The danger and thrill of it was electric, and she was incredibly wet at just the thought. Allura couldn’t resist anymore. She used her shape shifting abilities to turn her fingernails into Galra-like claws and shoved her hand under her nightdress and panties. In no time at all, she was gasping softly and her every muscle was trembling. Her imagination and the feeling of claws on her delicate flesh was bringing her to completion much faster than it would normally take.

She dug her claws in just a little bit. Not hard enough to actually hurt her, but hard enough that the threat of injury was there. She let out one loud cry of pleasure before she quickly remembered herself. Anyone could be in the hallway right now. These moments were for her alone. She made an effort to stay as silent as possible, but nothing could stop the waves of pleasure with every stroke of her clawed fingers over her heated flesh.

Her climax was approaching, every muscle in her body was seizing up and trembling with pleasure. So close… so close…

Her climax was interrupted by a notification from her personal holotablet. She gave a start when the holotablet played a noise that indicated that someone was attempting to initiate a video call with her. She grumbled in annoyance as she lost her climax. She reverted her hands back to normal and wiped her slick fingers off, leaning over to see who had called and interrupted her.

It was Lotor. _Oh quiznak._

For a moment, Allura couldn’t decide if she was mad at him in that moment, or if this was actually a blessing in disguise. If he wanted to call her while she was horny and aching for climax, he would just have to deal with that.

And, if she played her cards right, perhaps she could coax him into making some of her dreams a reality.

She grabbed the holotablet, but did not answer the call yet. She flipped over onto her stomach, holding the holotablet in front of her with one hand, while her other arm was positioned under her breasts, accentuating the appearance of her cleavage for his eyes. She smiled and answered the call. “Good evening Lotor.” She said.

“Good evening, princess...” Lotor began, and then trailed off. If Allura were not so desperate for mating at the moment, she would have laughed at the expression his face took when he saw her appearance. There was no denying it, his eyes immediately went down to her cleavage for several moments before he forced himself to look up to meet her eyes. “Did I...” He trailed off with a small cough. “Did I catch you at a bad time?”

“As a matter of fact, you did.” Allura said. “But it’s okay. I don’t mind. I’ll always have time for you.”

For the first time since she had known him, it appeared that Lotor had completely lost his train of thought. Allura shifted her body, so that the strap of her nightdress ‘accidentally’ fell off her shoulder. She immediately corrected this fashion faux pas, making it look like little more than an accident to him.

Lotor closed his eyes, took a quick deep breath, and then refocused his attention on her face and eyes. Allura had heard the Paladins calling this action a soft reboot. “Princess.” He said formally. “I had merely wished to inform you that the latest tests on the ship’s systems have been successful and that it will be ready for a new quintessence infusion tomorrow.”

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow. But before you turn in for the night...” Allura began, noticing that Lotor was reaching forward to end the call on his own holotablet. She noticed that his claws were extended, probably from nerves at this moment. But the sight of those claws were still more than enough to remind her of the wet mess she had between her legs. “I had wished to speak with you about other things that have been on my mind.”

“Of course, Princess. I will always make time for you.” Lotor said, pulling his hand back. He twisted his body a little and settled down on a chair that looked far too cozy to be in a standard Galra workspace. This was probably something that was in the Emperor’s suite.

“If you will forgive me for being forward and speaking my mind...” Allura began. “I wish to discuss a matter that you have brought up numerous times before… of a royal alliance between the two of us.”

“Ah.” Lotor said in reply. He looked… worried. His beautiful lips drawn into a thin line while he turned his gaze away from her. And then the moment passed and he once again hid away his emotions, looking calm and collected in a way that Allura simply knew he wasn’t. “I would welcome you to speak your mind, then.”

“Lotor… do you want this alliance to happen?” Allura asked.

He tilted his head slightly in confusion as he regarded her. “Of course I do.” He said. “You are strong, fierce, and brave… something that all of the Galra will appreciate in an Empress. But even more than that, you have an unshakable moral code that will aid me in leading the Galra to true peace. I’ll admit that I, at times, have… _issues_ taking into consideration all of the moral ramifications of my actions. You are just the woman to stop me from accidentally going too far.”

“Then stop being so nervous.” Allura said. “If you truly wish for this alliance to happen, then you have nothing to worry about because it’s what I want as well. Or have you not noticed how I’ve been… _presenting_ myself during this call?”

“I’ve… I’ve noticed.” Lotor admitted. “But I did not want to presume...”

“This is no presumption.” Allura assured him. “I merely wished to know two things… when are we going to stop talking about forming a royal alliance and actually get married?”

“I… had wished to present myself as a proper courting partner for Coran’s approval first.” Lotor said. “Of course I would have spoken to your father if at all possible, but since it is not, Coran is the next best option...”

“I don’t need Coran’s or anyone’s approval.” Allura said. “Ask me to be your wife and empress right now and I’ll say yes in a heartbeat.”

“All right, I understand your point.” Lotor said. “At least allow me the chance to propose to you publicly so that none will doubt our commitment to each other.”

“ Of course.” Allura said. It probably would not be long now for him to propose to her. They had to attend public functions at least once a  movement together, and any one of those times would be the perfect time to propose marriage to her.

“And what else did you wish to know?” Lotor asked.

Well, there was no point in prolonging this conversation. “Come down to my room and mate with me.” She said.

Lotor’s hand apparently slipped on his holotablet because the call ended instantly. She waited for a few moments, grinning, and imagining Lotor in his room fumbling with the holotablet, frantically trying to reconnect. She was right, for she did not have to wait more than a few  ti c s for the incoming video call notification to sound.

Allura answered, grinning at him. He seemed to be more flustered then she’d ever seen him. “Forgive me.” He said after a few moments. “I fear that I may have misheard you.”

“I asked for you to come down here and mate with me. That is the Galra term for it, correct? Or would you prefer the Altean term? Quiznak me. Or maybe even the Paladin’s human term? Come fuck me, Lotor.”

“Please.” Lotor said in a soft voice. Allura froze. She hadn’t heard him ever sound like this before. Like he was small and afraid. But then he composed himself. “Are your sure you want _me_ to…?” He began.

“I just told you that I would accept your marriage proposal. Did you think that I won’t want you to quiznak me?” Allura asked. “Trust me, that is not the case. Do you want to know what I was doing before you called me?” Lotor didn’t answer, but Allura was pleased to see the hungry expression on his face. “I was pleasuring myself imagining that it was you instead. So would you please come down here and quiznak me?”

For a moment, Lotor did not reply, and then he gasped. “I’ll be there in five doboshes.” And then he ended the call.

* * *

As Lotor walked swiftly down the hallways towards the princess’ quarters, he felt like he was in a dream. Had she actually asked him to come to her room so that they could mate? It didn’t seem possible, and he had ten thousand deca-phoebes of experience that agreed that this was probably a dream and not reality. But, dream or not, he would enjoy it.

Because Lotor had fallen deeply in love with the Altean princess, but also suffered no delusions about their future. Their wedding would be a political one, an alliance to bring together the Galra Empire and the Voltron Coalition. While he would personally rejoice in being married to the woman he loved, he suspected that for her it would just be an alliance and an easy way to end the war.

Lotor understood and accepted this reality, simply happy to be by her side and not adversaries.

His heart was pounding and he picked up his pace, trying to focus all of his attention on thoughts of Allura. But he could not help but let stray thoughts about his previous times taking a woman to bed cross his mind.

Zarkon’s court was staffed with many courtesans, and almost as soon as Lotor was old enough to experience sexual attraction, he had taken advantage of this service. Those first few times had been perfectly fine, because Lotor had no frame of reference. But that had changed when next he attended one of Zarkon’s hedonistic gatherings for his top generals.

Many of the high ranking Galra officers had made use of the courtesans within the dining hall, in full view of everyone. And that was the first time that Lotor came to realize that his experiences with the courtesans was not typical.

When the courtesans were with the Galra generals, they had gasped and moaned loudly, moving frantically against their mates. They cried out in pleasure when the generals sank their teeth into their neck and shoulders. They even reached a climax that was similar to the ones that he had personally experienced. He had no idea that females could climax as well.

This was because when Lotor was with a courtesan, they submitted to him completely, laying on the bed quiet and still while he sated himself with their bodies.

It would take several more  deca-phoebes before he would realize why. The courtesans  _ had _ to submit to him because he was the crown prince and the son of Zarkon, but no amount of royal blood would make them pretend to enjoy the touch of Zarkon’s half-breed son.

The Galra females considered Lotor to be a weakling thanks to his Altean blood, while all other races considered him a brute because of his Galra blood. There was not a female in the galaxy that wanted his touch.

Once it all became clear, Lotor completely gave up on using the courtesans to satisfy his own needs.  I t was not technically rape, since the woman did come to him willingly when called…  but  it still felt dangerously close to rape. Close enough to make him sick with the thought  and to swear to use only his own hand from  then on.

His thoughts carried him until he was standing in front of the door to the room that Allura stayed in while at Galra Central Command. He hesitated for several moments before he raised his hand and knocked on the door. “Come in.” Allura’s voice called softly from inside.

Lotor pressed his palm against the door and it opened instantly to the touch of the Emperor. He found himself in the sitting room. It was here that Lotor had given her access to all of his Altean relics, all of which were now displayed in her chambers.

Allura was not in the sitting room, although he didn’t expect her to be. So he walked across the room and opened a door that would lead to the bedroom. He found Allura laying on the bed, stretched out across the soft mattress so that her nightdress rode up on her thighs.

“Lotor.” Allura breathed, giving him a soft smile and seductive eyes. Utterly convinced that this was a dream or a hallucination, Lotor walked across the room, pulling his own nightclothes off and dropping them on the floor as he got closer. By the time he got to the edge of the bed, he was only wearing his undergarments. Allura grinned at the sight of the Emperor all ready hard in his pants and swiftly pulled her nightdress up over her head and tossed it to the ground as well. Now they were both dressed only in one piece of clothing each, covering their sexes. “Lotor.” She called again, beckoning him with a finger.

Lotor got onto the bed and crawled up the mattress until he was level with her. Without prompting, she spread her legs so that he could fit his body against hers. He did so, bracing one hand against the mattress while the other found one of her Altean markings on her hip and pressing down firmly on it.

He knew from personal experience that the markings were sensitive. His own markings matched his skin tone almost completely, but he knew they were there.

“Ahh!” Allura gasped at the firm pressure on her hip marking. She realized that he always had the markings too and knew of them. Now the problem she would have would be finding them. They obviously matched his skin tone, so she couldn’t see them. She knew that he had markings under his eyes, but touching those was more sensual than arousing. She couldn’t even guess based on her own markings because Altean markings were like human fingerprints. No two Alteans shared the same pattern or location of marks save for the facial ones. “Lotor? Where are your markings?” She breathed.

“A moment.” He replied, moving away from her slightly and closing his eyes. For a moment, he seemed to be in deep concentration and then Allura gasped when his skin began to take on a slightly different tone, moving closer to violet than his normal lavender skin tone. Now all of his markings were standing out against his skin, on his chest and stomach, on his thighs, and on his wrists and forearms.

“You can shape shift?” Allura asked, a little shocked. He was the only Altean hybrid that she had ever personally known, but she never heard anything about an Altean hybrid being able to shape shift before.

“Hardly.” Lotor opened his eyes and his skin tone immediately returned to normal. “I can change my skin tone with intense concentration. If I stop concentrating, I’ll return to normal. I can’t change my size or any features of my body. But did you see them?”

“I did.” Allura replied. Raising her hands and digging the palms of her hands onto his pectorals where she had seen his markings. Lotor gasped, tightening his grip on her hip and pulling her closer to him. Allura moaned at the feeling of his erection being pressed tight against her sex.

Allura ruthlessly targeted as many of the markings as she could, her inner thighs clamping down on his legs for those markings, one hand remaining pressed to his chest, while the other gripped onto his opposite wrist. Lotor was trembling. So much sensation was almost too much to bear. “Allura.” He whispered, his breath coming in hot pants now.

And then the hand that was on his chest slid up against his neck, causing him to freeze momentarily. Stimulating a partner’s markings was the most common way to show affection in Altean culture, but touching each other’s necks was the same thing in Galra culture.

The neck was one of the most vulnerable areas of the body, with so many ways to maim and kill if you allowed an enemy to have access to that area. Therefore, allowing another Galra to touch your neck was the ultimate sign of trust within the warrior culture. He wondered if Allura knew this.

He realized a tic later that it didn’t matter. This was a dream. He felt like he could trust the real Allura with his life, and he certainly trusted her in his dreams. She would never take such advantage of him within his own fantasies. He rewarded her, pressing his hips down against hers, letting her feel his erection and pressing his skin down against the markings on her hips.

“Oh stars, yes… Lotor!” Allura gasped. “Please. Please. More. Harder.”

_More. Harder._

And then the hand that had rested against his neck fisted in his hair, pulled him down against her… and she kissed him.

Lotor froze in shock. She was  _kissing_ him… and doing so quite passionately.  He cried out in pleasure as she thrust her pelvis against his. It was only at this moment that Lotor started to think…  _is this really happening_ ?  Even in Lotor’s wildest imaginings he never imagined Allura being so… bold. Asking for more, and even tempting him into unleashing his Galra ferocity, even if it was unintentional.

“Allura. Wait. Wait.” Lotor gasped, pulling away from her. She gazed up at him in confusion. “Is this… really happening?” He asked.

Allura tilted her head. Exposing the soft flesh of her neck to him. Lotor closed his eyes with a groan. “Of course it’s happening. Did you think that it wasn’t?” She asked.

“Yes, honestly.” Lotor answered.

“Why would you think that?”

“Because you want me.”

He could see that he was only bringing her more confusion. “Yes?” She replied hesitantly. “I do. Is that really so odd?”

“More odd than you know, apparently.” Lotor said. “I’m not new to this. I have taken women to bed before. But I haven’t done so for several thousand d eca-phoebes for only one reason… because those women did not want me. They were courtesans in my father’s court who only tolerated being with me because of who my father was. I have never been with a woman who did more than simply lay still and wait for me to finish so that they could leave.”

“Wow.” Allura gasped. “It sounds like you have even more issues about having sex than I do.” Now it was Lotor’s turn to be confused. “I too have had sex before, but those men were only slightly better than your previous partners. They were so terrified of causing harm to their princess that I ended up feeling almost nothing.”

Lotor processed this information. It sounded like she did want to be treated a little rough. “So… the neck thing… were you deliberately trying to provoke my Galra side?” He asked.

Allura blushed and lightly bit her bottom lip. “Back then… before the destruction of Altea… I may have overheard my handmaids gossiping about bedding Galra soldiers. They couldn’t say why, but they figured out that Galra had some sort of kink with necks.”

“It’s not a kink. It’s about trust.” Lotor said, gently raising his hand and placing it on her neck like he was about to strangle her without applying any pressure at all. “It means trusting the other person with your life in a very literal way.” She did not shy away or flinch with his large hand around her soft neck.

Instead, she only smiled, and returned the gesture on him, wrapping her fingers around his neck but keeping her grip loose. “Well, I do trust you, Lotor. I trust you with my life and my body. I do want to mate with you, and I’m not afraid of you letting out your Galra instincts on me.”

“If you want ferocity, I can certainly provide that.” Lotor promised. “But I want to ask you for something in return.”

But Allura all ready knew. “You want me to show that I want you.”

Lotor nodded. “Move with me. Touch me. Kiss me. Allow me to feel as I never have before, and I will do the same in return.”

“Yes. I promise. Lotor.” Allura replied, once again wrapping her strong legs around his thighs and grinding her pelvis against his to get them both going again. Lotor flexed his fingers, encouraging his claws to extend, and if Lotor didn’t know any better, he would have sworn that she almost climaxed at the sight of his claws alone. “Gods, touch me please.” She begged.

Lotor shoved one of his hands in between their bodies and down to the fork in her legs, pressing his fingers into her covered mound and drinking in her loud moan at his touch. Before he slipped his fingers under, however, he met her eyes. “Please tell me if I accidentally hurt you.” He said.

“I will, but you won’t.” Allura promised.

So Lotor slipped his hand under her panties and pressed his claws into the sensitive flesh of her sex. Gently at first, but then adding in more pressure when the only sounds that drew from her mouth were loud pleasured moans.  He gazed down at her, shocked and amazed. He wasn’t even inside her yet, and she was all ready being much more vocal than any woman he had ever been with before. She was plenty wet enough that when he slid his claws further down, he was able to sink one finger, and then two, into her body quite easily.

Allura gasped, the muscles in her legs trembling and flexing with every thrust of his fingers inside her. At first, he was worried about his claws cutting her. But he also knew that his princess was an extremely strong woman. If she truly desired Galra ferocity, then perhaps little bruises and nicks would actually be pleasurable to her instead of painful? He would test that later, but not on her sex. On her skin first.

One of her hands found the markings on his chest once again, alternating between kneading those and the markings on his stomach. Lotor was all ready so hard that he hardly needed it. He had been celibate for nearly nine thousand deca-phoebes, and to be honest he was losing patience with foreplay.

Once again, she tilted her head back, fully exposing her neck to him. He almost accepted her unspoken invitation on instinct, but hesitated slightly before acting. One of her markings was on her skin on the juncture between her neck and shoulder. More than anything, he didn’t want to cause her any real pain. Best to take this a little slow.

So he aimed slightly off to the side, biting down on her shoulder instead. He bit down hard enough to leave marks on her skin, carefully paying attention to her reaction. She didn’t seem to be hurt at all. So he moved closer to her neck, biting and sucking on her skin until he was almost to the mark.

Allura seized against him when he ran his tongue over the mark, and cried out, arching her body against his when he lightly bit down on the marking. “I want you now, Princess.” He breathed harshly against her neck, drawing his slick fingers from her sex using his claws to easily rip through the fabric of her panties.

Allura got the message and reached down, pushing down his undergarments to expose him as well. Lotor shifted just enough to rid himself of the cloth entirely before he settled back down against her.

“Take me. Please.” Allura breathed, reaching an impatient hand down between their bodies and taking him in hand. Lotor bared his teeth and let out an animalistic snarl, and he froze, worried that she was put off by the entirely Galran reaction. But she didn’t seem to be scared of it at all. She seemed to be far more focused on guiding him to slide his cock up against her, coating him with her slick.

Lotor panted as he moved against her and with her. After a few moments, Allura shifted her body slightly and now he was posed to sink inside her. They met eyes and held each other’s gazes as he sank inside her. Allura trembled, it had been so long since her last lover that she might as well have been a virgin. She was tense and tight around him. She took several deep breaths and was finally able to relax, allowing him to sink all of the way inside her body.

Once he was seated inside her… it just felt right. She didn’t have much of a chance to get a look at him, but she could tell just from the feeling that he was built more Galra than Altean. There were ridges on his cock that Altean men certainly did not have, and perhaps even the beginning of a Galra knot at the base of his cock.

Even before moving, Lotor was all ready brought higher than any of his previous experiences with mating. Her eyes were closed and her mouth agape with pleasure, and she was rocking her hips against his, seeking every ounce of pleasure that she could receive from him. He decided to give her everything that she had ever wanted. She would never again think of her previous lovers, even to bemoan their performance because she would be too busy moaning for him.

“Allura…” He whispered. She opened her eyes and met his gaze.

“Please.” She called to him.

He pulled her into a kiss as he began to thrust into her waiting body in earnest. She was all ready moaning and gasping against his mouth, and her noises only grew louder when he stopped kissing her so that he could turn his attention to her beautiful throat. His bites were not at all gentle, but she didn’t seem to mind for each bite only made her tremble and press down on his hidden Altean markings.

He knew what she really wanted, so he wasted little time, thrusting into her willing body harder and faster than before. By the stars, being with Allura in this moment was worth nine thousand deca-phoebes of celibacy. She was everything he had ever wanted since he had learned that females could receive pleasure from mating as well. The one woman in the galaxy who did not see his mixed heritage as a weakness, but adored both sides of him.

The only thing that Lotor used to limit himself as he mated with her, was occasionally slowing down for a few moments, just to give her the chance to breathe. Not that it mattered, for when he went slower, he thrust harder, teasing her with his knot and drawing even more breathy cries of pleasure from her.

Eventually, the gasps of pleasure turned into phrases that Lotor could only assume was in the Altean language. Unfortunately, while he had taught himself to read Altean just fine, he had never actually heard it spoken before. Ironically, the most Altean that he could actually speak properly were the choice swearwords that the Paladins had picked up as well. “What are you saying, my Princess?” He asked, brushing his claws over the markings on her neck.

She arched up against him with a gasp, her entire body trembling as she was brought to orgasm. Lotor held onto her, biting her neck firmly and riding out the waves of her climax. After a dobosh or two, she settled down against the sheets with an unsteady gasp. Lotor had not yet come himself, but he stayed still, allowing her to catch her breath in the aftermath of her orgasm. Eventually, she once again repeated the same phrase in Altean.

Lotor smiled. “What does that mean?” He asked.

Allura blushed, reached up and brushed her thumbs against the markings that were hidden by his eyes. Lotor sighed and leaned into the touch. The touch did not sent sparks of arousal down to his groin like the other markings, but it was still very pleasant. “It’s Altean.” Allura explained. “It means… ‘I love you’.”

For a moment, Lotor just stared at her, and then he leaned down and pulled her into a deep kiss. “Say it again.” He pleaded.

Allura once again repeated the phrase in Altean. Lotor did his best to repeat the phrase back to her, but he just couldn’t quite manage it. She was doing something with her tongue in the middle of the phrase that he just couldn’t copy. Even adding in a little reverb with his lesser used secondary vocal cords couldn’t manage to copy the phrase.

Allura giggled. “That sounded like you said that you eat me.”

Lotor grinned at her. “Later. I’ll eat you later.” She blushed, and gasped when he rocked against her, making her remember that he was still very much hard and inside her. His attempt at speaking Altean might not have worked out, but he was still very capable of returning the sentiment.

He used his secondary vocal cords to add a soft purr to his words, and spoke a short phrase to her in his native tongue. Allura knew enough of the Galra language to know that the words and the purring put together was a very powerful message of love in return.

Allura repeated the words back to him. She could not replicate the purring because she lacked the required secondary vocal cords unless she took the time to shape shift them, but Lotor didn’t mind.

She cried out in pleasure and dug her nails into his back as Lotor resumed thrusting into her body. Desperate for her second orgasm, and knowing that Lotor was probably reaching his limit as well, Allura thrust her hand down between their bodies, pressing down and rubbing her fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves just above where their bodies were connected.

“Stars… Allura…” Now Lotor was the one trembling, his movements becoming wild as he was only left with the instinct to chase his orgasm. “Do you… want my knot?” He gasped.

Allura was beyond thought at this point. She just wanted more of him. “Yes. Yes. Yes, oh please.” She replied.

She was so slick and wet that it was easier than Lotor expected for her to accept his knot. Allura cried out, her body shaking with pleasure as she was rocked by her second orgasm. The feeling of her hot cunt clamping down on his cock and knot was more than enough for Lotor to find his own climax with her. He roared in pleasure, thrusting himself as deep inside her as he could manage as his knot swelled and locked the two of them together in an intimate embrace for the next five doboshes or so.

Lotor gently lowered himself down against her, Judging from her expression, she was very satisfied with him. Honestly, Lotor was as well. With every breath, with every touch she had showed him how much she wanted him.

Allura had never felt so wonderful in the aftermath of mating. For the first time in her life, she was with a man who respected her enough to not treat her like a fragile princess who couldn’t handle a passionate lover. “I love you, my Emperor.” Allura whispered in common.

“I love you, my Princess.” Lotor whispered in reply. His hand gently cupped her neck, holding her steady as he pulled her into a long kiss.

With the two of them tied together from Lotor’s knot, there was little for them to do except to wait it out in each other’s embrace. Finally, Allura spoke softly. “Lotor?”

“Yes?”

“Do you also believe that my wishing for you to propose was also a dream? Because I can assure you that it was not a dream. I do still expect your proposal in the near future.”

“The proposal is still an Alliance, and we will need to work out the terms of said alliance.” Lotor said. “But I don’t foresee any difficulties, so I see no reason why I can’t propose to you at the Coalition ball next movement.”

“We’ll work out the terms of our alliance tomorrow after the quintessence infusion of your ship.” Allura said.

Lotor’s heart leapt. The alliance… the marriage… was going to happen. They still needed to work on the details, but it was really going to happen. Even though his knot was still swollen inside her, arresting any movement, he was all ready starting to grow hard again. He would probably be ready to go again as soon as the knot released him. Allura noticed the change with a gasp of shock and pleasure.

“Lotor?” She gasped.

“I have waited for this moment for so long. I am honored beyond words that you would wish to become my wife and Empress.”

“And you, my husband and King.” Allura replied.

“And with our marriage, we will finally bring an end to a ten thousand deca-phoeb long war.”

“And become the joint rulers of the largest Empire that the universe has ever seen.” Allura commented. With the joining of the Voltron Coalition with the Galra Empire, that would account for nearly the entire known universe. Only a few small backwater planets had not joined either force, and those would probably not hold out for long.

Lotor kissed her, teasing her tongue with his fangs to draw a pleased sound from her. “Joint rulers. We shall rule together, my love. Will you keep me grounded? Will you ensure that I never commit an atrocity for the right reasons?”

“Of course. And will you ensure that I never hesitate to take what action is necessary to protect the peace that we will build?”

“I swear to you, I will.” Lotor promised.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking that I might continue this story. Maybe two more chapters, for the treaty negotiations and the wedding. But I haven’t decided if I will yet. So I’ll just mark this as complete and then change that if I change my mind. So add it on a sequel story since Ao3 allows that.


End file.
